


Time Out is Not Valid

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of drugs, i will fill this tag myself, mom and dad fite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: Mom and Dad argue about Time Out.





	Time Out is Not Valid

     They remember. Why are they remembering? They shouldn’t be able to remember her. They shouldn’t be remembering how to summon her. Dad looks down at the world from the roof of a skyscraper.

  
     “Hello, _darling_.” He hears her voice from behind him. Mom’s falsely sweet voice cuts into his ears like knives of sugar. No. _No_.

  
     “Hello, honey.” Dad said through gritted teeth, “what are you doing back home so early?” His voice oozed with distaste for both the woman and situation at hand.

  
     “My children were calling for me, dear.” She walks to his side to observe the world below, “who am I to deny our children their mother? You?” Her smile is serene. Too serene. Too sweet. A weak attempt to conceal her true intentions.

  
     “A mother who resorts to extreme disciplinary measures for minor mistakes is not a mother they deserve.” He says with conviction, “you don’t deserve to be their mother.”

  
     “Yet, they asked for me to be here. Obviously, you must be doing something wrong if they wish for me so much.”

  
     “I’ve been an amazing dad.” Dad says defensively.

  
     “Really? Because last time I checked, Christian is hooked on cocaine, murdering people, running from the police-”

  
     “He’s trying his best. It’s not his fault. He needs help, not your sick, twisted Time Out.”

  
     “Then why hasn’t he gotten help? Why hasn’t our son gotten better?” The question is meant to hurt him, attack him and his parenting tactics. _It worked_. “See? Time Out is the only option left.”

  
     “No.” This woman can attack him. She can attack his methods. She can disapprove of everything he does, but there is no way in Time Out would he let her touch his children. “I stand by what I said. Time Out is not a valid method of punishment.

  
     “Then what is?” She had finally dropped her pretense of motherly warmth. Her voice is cold, harsh.

  
    “Being supportive and there for him.” Dad says this with confidence, “something you obviously have no idea how to do.”

  
    “I refuse to be attacked like this. You are the one at fault here. You refuse to give our children proper punishment. Not me. I am a good mother. I am the parent who knows how our children should be raised.” Her anger is now apparent.

  
     “Leave. They don’t need you. They don’t deserve Time Out. You should leave.” His tone was stone cold. It held a sense of finality, leaving no room for argument.

  
     She glares at him. A rage-filled angry gaze, “They’ll call for me again. You know they will, darling.”

  
     Reality bends and shifts for a bit. Dad is alone again. She’s wrong. She’s wrong about him, about Christian, and about his validity as a parent.

     She won’t be back. He won't let her come back. He can’t let them summon her again.

  
     Dad sighs. The date is 14/12, and he has work to do.

  
     Reality shifts once more. The roof is now empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Validate me


End file.
